<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adjusting by ironxprince</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339106">Adjusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince'>ironxprince</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Peter Parker AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Peter Parker, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironxprince/pseuds/ironxprince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of headcanons about Peter adjusting to his new life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blind Peter Parker AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adjusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>initially, peter tries to lean on tony (figuratively and literally) as little as possible</li>
<li>he says it’s because he wants to be more independent, and though that may be true, tony knows the predominant reason</li>
<li>he has to constantly convince peter,</li>
<li>“i’m here to help”</li>
<li>“i <em>want </em>to help”</li>
<li>“you’re not a bother”</li>
<li>“allow yourself to trust someone”</li>
<li>peter adjusts quickly, his spider-senses coming in clutch</li>
<li>his other senses become enhanced</li>
<li>really, enhanced</li>
<li>not just more reliable, as would normally occur</li>
<li>his enhancements allow him to hear smaller noises, smell fainter smells</li>
<li>he has more sensory overloads and becomes more sensitive</li>
<li>tony never burns incenses and the tower windows can never be left open if there’s a crowd below</li>
<li>but peter can go out as spider-man again</li>
<li>there’s a lot of stuff to figure out</li>
<li>peter needs to re-learn how to move around safely</li>
<li>it’s difficult to explain to others how, exactly, he became more independent (as he soon does)</li>
<li>he sees shapes and photos in his mind, like his own kind of map/blueprint, with notes in the margins that only he can read</li>
<li>like a form of synesthesia he learns to trust and rely on</li>
<li>soon he starts to care less and less about having gone blind</li>
<li>it was a setback, sure, but now he’s grown and evolved</li>
<li>he’s returned to doing the tasks he loved, with the exception of now having to listen to audiobooks</li>
<li>it’s almost like nothing has changed</li>
<li>tony’s just glad to see his kid so happy again</li>
<li>sometimes peter misses his sight; it would be impossible not to</li>
<li>the colours of the sky, words on a page, water droplets on a leaf</li>
<li>even his own eyes in a mirror</li>
<li>but maybe, this is a blessing</li>
<li>a small one, but one nonetheless</li>
<li>voices and sounds take on new meanings when not accompanied by visuals</li>
<li>no more assumptions based on appearances, no more judging a book by its cover</li>
<li>peter’s creating a new world</li>
<li>one specially for him.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>